


[podfic] do you love me

by reena_jenkins



Series: do you love me [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: #ITPE 2019, Aftermath of Slavery, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon-Typical Violence, Clone Wars, Declarations Of Love, Eventual Romance, Finally, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Mandalore, Mandalore is not pacifist, Mando'a, Marriage of Convenience, Minor Character Death, Podfic, Politics, Post-Episode: s04e13 Escape From Kadavo, Slow Burn, choo choo, here comes the pain train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22274206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: In a universe where Mandalore did not become pacifist, where Jango Fett took up the darksaber and the title of Mand'alor and reunited the clans after a last, devastating civil war, there are three Fett children: Cody, Rex, and Boba, with Cody taking up the title as Duke as the eldest. In this same universe, Obi-Wan Kenobi is more involved with his homeworld's politics and government, while still holding a position as a Jedi Knight. Their worlds could not be more different.When Stewjon reaches out to Mandalore for protection from pirates and other thieves, Mandalore agrees, with one condition: clan ties must be made. A member of Stewjon's government must marry Mandalore's Duke.They choose Obi-Wan Kenobi.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Boba Fett, CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody & Jango Fett, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Waxer
Series: do you love me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634932
Comments: 16
Kudos: 54
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	1. INDIVIDUAL MP3 DOWNLOADS/STREAMING

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gondolinpod (Gondolin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gondolin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [do you love me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18015581) by [gracethescribbler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracethescribbler/pseuds/gracethescribbler), [revanchxst (BadWolfGirl01)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolfGirl01/pseuds/revanchxst). 



**Coverart by[reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/profile). Beta-listening by [litrapod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/profile).**

**Chapter** | **Length** | **File Size** | **Streaming/Download Link** | **Music**  
---|---|---|---|---  
Chapter 1 | 01:00:47 | 69.8 mb | [**MP3 RIGHT OVER HERE**](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202019/DO%20YOU%20LOVE%20ME/01%20\(SW\)%20_do%20you%20love%20me_%20pt1.mp3) | "Nice To Meet Ya," by Niall Horan  
Chapter 2 | 00:50:08 | 57.7 mb | [**MP3 RIGHT OVER HERE**](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202019/DO%20YOU%20LOVE%20ME/02%20\(SW\)%20_do%20you%20love%20me_%20pt2.mp3) | "Found What I've Been Looking For," by Tom Grennan  
Chapter 3 | 01:02:06 | 71.4 mb | [**MP3 RIGHT OVER HERE**](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202019/DO%20YOU%20LOVE%20ME/03%20\(SW\)%20_do%20you%20love%20me_%20pt3.mp3) | "Almost (Sweet Music)," by Hozier  
Chapter 4 | 00:48:58 | 56.3 mb | [**MP3 RIGHT OVER HERE**](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202019/DO%20YOU%20LOVE%20ME/04%20\(SW\)%20_do%20you%20love%20me_%20pt4.mp3) | "feel it in my bones," by Tiësto feat. Tegan And Sara  
Chapter 5 | 00:42:48 | 49.3 mb | [**MP3 RIGHT OVER HERE**](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202019/DO%20YOU%20LOVE%20ME/05%20\(SW\)%20_do%20you%20love%20me_%20pt5.mp3) | "Sucker," by Halsey  
Chapter 6 | 00:53:33 | 61.6 mb | [**MP3 RIGHT OVER HERE**](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202019/DO%20YOU%20LOVE%20ME/06%20\(SW\)%20_do%20you%20love%20me_%20pt6.mp3) | "Fear and Loathing," by Marina and the Diamonds  
Chapter 7 | 00:49:05 | 56.5 mb | [**MP3 RIGHT OVER HERE**](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202019/DO%20YOU%20LOVE%20ME/07%20\(SW\)%20_do%20you%20love%20me_%20pt7.mp3) | "Voices," by Switchfoot feat. Lindsey Stirling  
Chapter 8 | 00:58:36 | 67.4 mb | [**MP3 RIGHT OVER HERE**](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202019/DO%20YOU%20LOVE%20ME/08%20\(SW\)%20_do%20you%20love%20me_%20pt8.mp3) | "Love Someone," by Lukas Graham  
Chapter 9 | 00:45:42 | 52.6 mb | [**MP3 RIGHT OVER HERE**](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202019/DO%20YOU%20LOVE%20ME/09%20\(SW\)%20_do%20you%20love%20me_%20pt9.mp3) | "Last Night (Beer Fear)," by Lucy Spraggan  
Chapter 10 | 00:55:23 | 63.7 mb | [**MP3 RIGHT OVER HERE**](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202019/DO%20YOU%20LOVE%20ME/10%20\(SW\)%20_do%20you%20love%20me_%20pt10.mp3) | "Nothing Breaks Like a Heart," by Mark Ronson feat. Miley Cyrus  
Chapter 11 | 01:13:23 | 84.3 mb | [**MP3 RIGHT OVER HERE**](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202019/DO%20YOU%20LOVE%20ME/11%20\(SW\)%20_do%20you%20love%20me_%20pt11.mp3) | "Backyard," by Of Monsters And Men  
Chapter 12 | 00:52:29 | 60.4 mb | [**MP3 RIGHT OVER HERE**](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202019/DO%20YOU%20LOVE%20ME/12%20\(SW\)%20_do%20you%20love%20me_%20pt12.mp3) | "Unsteady," by X Ambassadors  
Chapter 13 | 00:49:28 | 56.9 mb | [**MP3 RIGHT OVER HERE**](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202019/DO%20YOU%20LOVE%20ME/13%20\(SW\)%20_do%20you%20love%20me_%20pt13.mp3) | "The General," by Dispatch  
Chapter 14 | 00:51:38 | 59.4 mb | [**MP3 RIGHT OVER HERE**](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202019/DO%20YOU%20LOVE%20ME/14%20\(SW\)%20_do%20you%20love%20me_%20pt14.mp3) | "8 Letters," by Why Don't We   
Chapter 15 | 01:06:21 | 76.2 mb | [**MP3 RIGHT OVER HERE**](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202019/DO%20YOU%20LOVE%20ME/15%20\(SW\)%20_do%20you%20love%20me_%20pt15.mp3) | "Just Give Me A Reason," by P!nk feat. Nate Ruess  
Chapter 16 | 01:00:04 | 69.0 mb | [**MP3 RIGHT OVER HERE**](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202019/DO%20YOU%20LOVE%20ME/16%20\(SW\)%20_do%20you%20love%20me_%20pt16.mp3) | "Wildest Dreams," by Taylor Swift  
Chapter 17 | 01:03:32 | 73.0 mb | [**MP3 RIGHT OVER HERE**](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202019/DO%20YOU%20LOVE%20ME/17%20\(SW\)%20_do%20you%20love%20me_%20pt17.mp3) | "Golden Dandelions," by Barns Courtney  
Chapter 18 | 00:53:09 | 61.1 mb | [**MP3 RIGHT OVER HERE**](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202019/DO%20YOU%20LOVE%20ME/18%20\(SW\)%20_do%20you%20love%20me_%20pt18.mp3) | "Bad Liar," by Imagine Dragons  
Chapter 19 | 00:49:16 | 56.7 mb | [**MP3 RIGHT OVER HERE**](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202019/DO%20YOU%20LOVE%20ME/19%20\(SW\)%20_do%20you%20love%20me_%20pt19.mp3) | "Little Lion Man," by Mumford and Sons  
Chapter 20 | 00:59:03 | 67.9 mb | [**MP3 RIGHT OVER HERE**](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202019/DO%20YOU%20LOVE%20ME/20%20\(SW\)%20_do%20you%20love%20me_%20pt20.mp3) | "Soldiers," by Otherwise  
Chapter 21 | 01:07:31 | 77.6 mb | [**MP3 RIGHT OVER HERE**](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202019/DO%20YOU%20LOVE%20ME/21%20\(SW\)%20_do%20you%20love%20me_%20pt21.mp3) | "Bang Bang Bang," by The Virginmarys  
Chapter 22 | 00:53:54 | 62.0 mb | [**MP3 RIGHT OVER HERE**](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202019/DO%20YOU%20LOVE%20ME/22%20\(SW\)%20_do%20you%20love%20me_%20pt22.mp3) | "Wolves," by Selena Gomez x Marshmello   
Chapter 23 | 00:44:53 | 51.7 mb | [**MP3 RIGHT OVER HERE**](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202019/DO%20YOU%20LOVE%20ME/23%20\(SW\)%20_do%20you%20love%20me_%20pt23.mp3) | "Whole 9 Yards," by Adore Delano  
Chapter 24 | 01:12:18 | 83.0 mb | [**MP3 RIGHT OVER HERE**](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202019/DO%20YOU%20LOVE%20ME/24%20\(SW\)%20_do%20you%20love%20me_%20pt24.mp3) | "Rescue Me," as performed by OneRepublic | "Something Happened On The Way To Heaven," by Phil Collins  
Reader's Notes | 00:15:12 | 17.7 mb | [**MP3 RIGHT OVER HERE**](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202019/DO%20YOU%20LOVE%20ME/25%20do%20you%20love%20me%20-%20reader's%20notes.mp3) | 

**Total Run Time: 22 hours 39 minute 17 seconds**


	2. PODBOOK & ZIPPED MP3 DOWNLOADS

****

**Coverart by[reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/profile). Beta-listening by [litrapod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/profile).**

**Format Type** | **Length** | **File Size** | **Download Link** | **Credits**  
---|---|---|---|---  
25 zipped mp3s | 22:39:17 | 1.58 gb | [**DOWNLOAD RIGHT OVER** **HERE**](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202019/DO%20YOU%20LOVE%20ME/DO%20YOU%20LOVE%20ME.zip) |   
1 podbook/m4b | 22:39:17 | 628.9 mb | **[DOWNLOAD RIGHT OVER HERE](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podbooks/\(SW\)%20do%20you%20love%20me%20.m4b)** | compiled by [](http://twitter.com/knight_tracer)[**knight_tracer**](http://twitter.com/knight_tracer) who is INCREDIBLE


End file.
